Counterfeit
Counterfeit is a heist in PAYDAY: The Heist that was released as part of the Wolf Pack DLC. Two businessmen, named Mitchell and Wilson, have a money counterfeiting setup beneath their suburban homes, which generates millions of dollars for the two and their families. The goal of the heist is to rob the two of the money plates they use to create their counterfeit money. Overview The heist begins with a phone call from Mitchell. A member of the crew, Wolf, is impersonating an employee from a company called Bodhi's Pool Repair. Mitchell wants the crew to come and fix some leaking pipes, with the crew member responding that they will be over right away. When the crew arrives, all dressed in Bodhi's Pool Repair uniforms, Mitchell is in his backyard with his and Wilson's family. The crew must hack the code locks to gain access to the shelter, drill a hole through the safe and fill the safe with water through the hole, then blow open the safe and escape with the plates. All or almost all of the hacking objectives can be done in "stealth" by controlling the civilians and staying indoors. Cops will attempt to impede the crew's progress by shutting off power via the electrical boxes and circuit breakers when the drill is active, and by closing the water valves when the garden hose is active. Walkthrough Objectives * If the shelter is booby-trapped. Trivia *Both heists in the Wolf Pack DLC require usage of crowbars, which must be found during the heist. *In one of the children's bedrooms, there is a Teddy Moo plushy sitting on the left near a wardrobe. This plushy would later be used to conceal a saw in the No Mercy heist and eventually become sort of an affectation of the crew, to the point where it is brought with them to D.C. and placed in their initial Safe House before the building was burned down. Even so, it was revealed that Teddy Moo was salvaged from the fire and was relocated to the new hideout, albeit charred and soot-covered. *For unknown reasons one of the briefing images shows the level at night. *The method recommended by Bain is very similar to the method used by Robert De Niro in Edward Norton's movie, . **The act of "water cracking" was recreated on , and it was found to be both convoluted (as most vaults aren't water-or-air-tight and would require significant effort in sealing beforehand for the theoretical plan to even work) and inaccurate (as the pressure still damages the contents). **The safecracking method is featured once again in the Forest scenario of The Bomb heist, with the ordnance carrier standing in for the safe and the use of thermite instead of a drill. *Action figures of special infected from can be seen on the floor of the child bedroom in Mitchell's house. **In the same room there is a toy heavy loader holding a toy armored car. This is a reference to the Slaughterhouse heist. **The player can find Alex's helicopter and George's airplane hanging on the ceiling. *The unlock panels both are labeled White Mesa. This is a reference to the Black Mesa Research Corporation of game series. *Sometimes the radios scattered across the map will be playing a song singing about Dallas, Hoxton, Chains, and Wolf. *The repair company that the crew is posing as to gain access to Mitchell's house is called Bodhi's Pool Repair, a reference to the 1991 film Point Break in which portrayed the character "Bodhi", an infamous bank robber. **The Bodhi character, but the rather than the 1991 version, became a character in PAYDAY 2. *"Frank Yaeger" is a reference to "Franz Jaeger" of the (The Olsen gang), a fictional Danish criminal gang in the eponymous film series and the Swedish adaptation "Jönsonligan", where it is a notoriously hard-to-crack safe. *In Mitchell's garage there is a poster for the band Concrete Society, a band Richard Blom, Overkill developer and Hoxton's face model, is a part of. *There are paintings/pictures that fill each wall in either house. Looking closely, some of the pictures show a bridge with a dark and rainy setting (Green Bridge) and picture of a derelict apartment building with an overlooking crane (Undercover). *There is a random chance that a rare necklace or bracelet spawns in Mitchell's bedroom or Willson's bedroom, valued at $1000K and $500K respectively. Picking either of them up is not required to complete the mission. *The girl in Mitchell's house and by the pool side can often be heard speaking Russian, but with a Ukrainian accent. **The girl near the pool simply wishes that the heisters would just go away. *The girl talking on the phone wonders where Mitchell and Wilson get all their money; she later speculates that they may be counterfeiting and talks about noises in the basement. She asks: "Maybe it's a zombie?" and later hopes that someone will take her from the party and will not "left her for dead here". *The counterfeiter's names, Mitchell and Wilson, may be a reference to the comic strip , being the surnames of the title character and his next-door neighbor. *The rug in Wilson's lounge shows several squares, some of which that are shaded lightly, forming the shape of a "2". The positioning of the shaded squares is a clue to the tile puzzle within the PAYDAY Secret. *The heist takes place in Florida, evidenced by the description saying "Welcome to the Sunshine State!", a nickname for Florida. *According to the PAYDAY 2 Guide of Bain, the basement is canonically rigged with C4 and the crew either failed to or decided not to defuse the charges. Video PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Home Invasion (Counterfeit)|Home Invasion (Counterfelt Theme) Category:Counterfeit Category:Wolf Pack DLC Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 1 heists